paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Doors
Doors are present on almost every map, often blocking the path to an objective or shortcuts that the crew can take, forcing the players into finding alternative routes or attempt to open them. General The ways a door can be opened can be quickly determined by the floating interaction icons that appear on it when the player is in close proximity with it. A lockpick icon means that the door can be lockpicked. Shaped charge icons means that shaped charges can be placed to blast the door open. A sawblade icon means that the door can be either drilled open or sawed open. Most doors can be lockpicked. The skill Nimble Aced decreases lockpicking time by 50%. Lockpicking time can be further decreased by 20%, for a total of 70%, by using the Luck of the Irish perk from the Burglar perk deck (requires ownership of the Clover Character Pack), and/or use of Crew Boosts (-75% lockpicking time). A number of skills can be used as alternative, faster methods to open a door: *Sawing them with the OVE9000 saw. *Trip mines as Shaped Charges. AIs are able to open doors instantly without the need for any drilling or picking. Once opened, doors cannot be closed, granting both players and AIs passage and line of sight to what's beyond them. Door Types .]] Wooden Doors Wooden Doors are the least sturdy type of doors. They can be picked, sawed, breached by shooting their knobs/locks, or simply destroyed by numerous types of explosives, including, but not limited to Frag Grenades, the GL40, or shotguns with HE Rounds. In the Hotline Miami heist, some wooden doors may be booby trapped with claymore mines. .]] Glass/Double Glass Doors and Windows Glass Doors and Double Glass Doors are functionally identical to Wooden Doors. They appear as metal doors with see-through panels of glass installed on it, and should not be confused with doors made entirely out of glass, which are never closed in any part of the game. They can be seen and shot through without having to be opened beforehand. Unlike their lesser wooden counterparts, these doors cannot be destroyed with explosives, but will still open up like usual. Windows are functionally identical to glass doors except that they can't be opened by shooting at their locks - instead, almost any attack on them will destroy the window, if the attack is weak enough (i.e. Shuriken) the glass shatters instead. In stealth, take note that breaking the glass will alert nearby AIs from the noise. Metal Doors Metal Doors are the most common type of doors. Like the wooden doors, they can be picked, sawed open, or destroyed with a Shaped Charge. These doors cannot be shot open. GenSec Security Doors GenSec Security Doors are the least common, but sturdiest type of door the crew will run into. They cannot be picked or shot open, though are still vulnerable to being sawed or blasted ( Shaped Charges). The common, and most straightforward method of opening them is by drilling, for seconds with the basic drill. Certain skills can shorten this period. They can be instantly opened using a GenSec keycard on their card readers or, by using an ECM Jammer with the ECM Overdrive skill Aced. If a player manages to access the other side of the door, they can also be instantly opened by turning the handle. Security rooms in certain heists are contained behind one such door, which has to be opened before the camera operator can be neutralized and the devices shut down. .]] Reinforced Doors A special variant of the wooden door appears in Day 2 of Hoxton Breakout. These are not to be confused with the static double doors that block off areas of the map, and can be identified by the keycard slots above the doorknobs/handles. Reinforced doors cannot be broken by grenades, nor can they be sawed or picked open. They also lack any kind of locks to shoot off and requires either a second drill ( with aced Drill Sawgeant), an ECM Jammer with Overdrive skill, a keycard, or Shaped Charges to open. Certain areas of the FBI headquarters in Hoxton Breakout are also blocked off by grey-green variants of this door type which are completely indestructible. An ECM Jammer (with Overdrive skill) or a keycard is required to open one. Vault Cages Vault Cages are secondary security measures inside the vaults and other locations in certain heists (like the evidence room in Firestarter Day 2). They must be drilled, blasted or sawed open. In Bank Heist (all variants), Big Bank, and Golden Grin Casino it is possible to instantly open a vault cage using a keychain if obtained, though chances of this happening are slim due to the player having to try every key in the chain before the right one is found and the cage door is opened. Truck Doors Truck Doors appear on Firestarter Day 1 and The Bomb: Dockyard. They can be drilled open, blown open with shaped charges, or sawed. GenSec Security Trucks GenSec Security Trucks appear in Armored Transport heists, Green Bridge and occasionally in GO Bank. They are similar to truck doors but are much stronger. They can be drilled open or blown open with 4 shaped charges. Note that opening the rear door also opens the two doors on each side of the security truck. Security Cages Security Cages appear in Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B, Meltdown, and Shadow Raid. They can be instantly opened with GenSec keycards, drilled open or sawed. Drills will need to drill for seconds on the cage doors to open them, or if Drill Sawgeant is aced. Note that drills are likely to jam multiple times. Shipping Container Doors Shipping container doors appear in Shadow Raid, Meltdown and The Bomb: Dockyard. They can be opened via interacting with them, but are otherwise invulnerable. .]] Vault Doors Vault Doors are heavy metal doors protecting the vaults. They often serve as the last measure of theft-deterrent and objectives in heists with large loot values, and cannot be opened with normal methods. Most vault doors require a thermal drill to be drilled open. However, some vaults, such as the one in GO Bank, can be opened using keycards. Certain vaults have timelocks and will open only when the countdown has ended, and in some cases these vaults cannot be breached with thermal drills. Benevolent Bank Vault The Benevolent Bank Vault is a unique vault variant present only in The Big Bank heist. Like a number of other vaults in the game it can be opened in stealth by meeting certain conditions or it can be drilled. However, the drilling operation is unique for a number of reasons: * It requires a unique drill which is comprised of three parts, each in their own equipment bag. * Repairing the drill requires possession of a specific piece of equipment, the Beast Drill Bit, collected from a dead-drop alongside the drill itself. * The drilling operation is not at all affected by the various Technician skills related to drills. * Conversely, the drilling time is in fact shorter than for "lesser" vaults, possibly due to the superior power of the Beast drill. Vault Statistics .]] Panic Room The FBI Panic Room is a special vault variant appearing only in Hoxton Revenge. This particular kind of vault is secured with a timelock and can only be triggered via overcoming an array of security measures like keycard readers, retinal scanners and special-issue codes. It is also susceptible to being drilled open and will require interaction from the player crew once the breaching is complete to pull out the door and reveal its contents (or in this case, inhabitant). .]] Container Vault The Container Vault is an unique vault appearing only in Meltdown. This vault can only be opened by sabotaging the ventilation system to overheat its contents, causing the thermal lock to release before its internal temperature becomes too high (50 degrees Celsius). .]] Investment Safes The GenSec Investment Safe is a special vault appearing only in The Alesso Heist. This vault is guarded with reinforced panelling and laser tripwires, and can be opened by means of a Circular Cutter after access is granted by blowing up the wall or floor of the chamber housing it. .]] Golden Grin Casino Vault The Golden Grin Casino Vault is a special vault that appear in Golden Grin Casino. Unlike any vault, this vault had an automatic door and is protected by a laser tripwire and a unique panel code, which can only be opened up by disabling the laser at the security room and finding the three color-coded numbers, which are hidden throughout the casino (Locker, Safe, Briefcase). The vault can also be opened from above with the Big Fucking Drill designed by Sokol. Security Gate The Security Gate is a big set of double doors appearing in The Big Bank. These can be identified by the two keycard readers on both sides of the door frame and a digital screen on top that shows the remaining countdown time. It functions similarly to the GO Bank vault door, though this one can be opened by hacking a staff computer in addition to the traditional keycard bypass. .]] Timelock Cages Timelock Cages appears in The Diamond, with a similar appearance to the drop-down server room shutter in Firestarter Day 2. These can be identified by the keycard reader next to the doorway and a small screen displaying the countdown timer. Like the Timelocked Doors, Timelock Cages can only be opened via keycards or through a nearby computer. Hacking the computer eliminates the need for waiting out the timelock. Trivia * The vault door on GO Bank is almost identical to the vault door prop used in some of the maps in . This is hardly unusual, due to the fact that the developers at Valve have recycled and reused materials from previous games of the same engine for , the PAYDAY 2 port included it as well. *As a rule of thumb guide: if the door is not a vault and does not have C4 symbols, a saw symbol, or a secured hinge, simply aim at the lockpick action (i.e. the lock itself) and open fire. It helps significantly if you have either a shotgun or rapid fire weapon, as the threshold for shooting the lock is not actually the amount of damage you do, but how many times you shoot it. Sniper rifles and the Bronco take the same four shots that a SMG does. Shotguns are the exception, because each shot impacts multiple times. Tips * Opening doors can open up new paths for enemy/civilian AI so it can be beneficial NOT to open certain doors in stealth if an alternative way of getting to the other side exists, so as to limit the AI's possible patrol points. An example would be the bottom door of the main staircase in Car Shop which, when opened, allows guards to use the staircase which they otherwise wouldn't. Gallery 2015-05-15_00001.jpg|The Glass Door in Bank Heist. 218620_screenshots_2014-06-19_00003.jpg|The Wooden Door in Ukrainian Job during the beta gameplay heist. 2015-02-14_00001.jpg|Wooden Door in Rats. Minivault.jpg|The Vault Door in Bank Heist. Gigavault.jpg|The Benevolent Vault in Big Bank. 2015-02-18_00002.jpg|An open Timelock Cage in The Diamond. Stalls.jpg|Wooden Toilet Doors from the Golden Grin Casino. Woodoor.jpg|A Reinforced Wooden Door in the Golden Grin Casino. Glassdoor.jpg|A Reinforced Glass Door in the Golden Grin Casino. Hoteldoor.jpg|A Hotel Room Door in the Golden Grin Casino. Elevator.jpg|An elevator door in the Golden Grin Casino. GIGAvault.jpg|Golden Grin Casino's vault Privatedoor.jpg|The final door before the Dentist's loot in the Golden Grin Casino. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)